A wide variety of visual content (or content) is available to users for access electronically. This content may include television programming, movies, still images, and so forth. The content may be filmed or otherwise recorded in a variety of formats which may not correspond to a native format of a display device. For example, the recorded content may be in a standard definition format with a 4:3 aspect ratio compared to current televisions configured to present content in a high-definition format with a 16:9 aspect ratio. As a result of this mismatch, this recorded content may be modified into distribution content which includes borders to fill in the otherwise unused space on the display device during presentation. The borders may be horizontal black letterbox bars, vertical pillar bars, or both, also known as a windowbox. In some instances, the content may be relegated to a small area in the middle of the borders during presentation. As a result, the user experience of the content is impaired.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.